


Deleted Scenes - Season One

by Aphelyon



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Gen, M/M, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/pseuds/Aphelyon
Summary: Literally as the title states. These are written interpretations of what happened in the deleted scenes that I've translated in a narrative format for those who do not have access to the DVD's/Blu-Rays - as I know not everyone has that opportunity - but still want to know what happens in greater details than just like, y'know just dot-points or a heavily summarised glossed over breakdown from an article.Three scenes (technically four) included in this, all Lt. Paul Stamets focused.





	1. E0105 - Choose Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue, locations, sequences and actions are precise. Creative liberty has been taken in terms of interpretation of expressions (because my god is Anthony expressive), the thoughts behind them and emotions to bring life to the scenes in a more accurate representation as to what is going on in order to have that weight and atmosphere that is conveyed in the scenes.
> 
> Scenes range from only a few seconds long, to less than a couple minutes. Very very short. So, these are too.
> 
> I originally wrote these up for just a couple people but thought that others who might not have access to the content whether temporarily, indefinitely or permanently - would also like to know what they are. There are more scenes, these are just three of them and if there is a desire for more - I'm happy to transcribe/interpret more of them.
> 
> It also just dawned on me that these hold potential for visually impaired persons, if that is you and you'd like a further expansion on any details just let me know!

 

“Acting Captain's personal log. Stardate 4774.7.” Saru announced to the computer, methodically recording his thoughts as he paced thoughtfully through the Captain's ready room. “Awaiting Captain Lorca’s return from the War Council with news of our next mission. Though it has been a routine day, I am ill at ease. Vigilance equals survival. As such, I have ordered continuous scans searching the darkness for all things dubious, dangerous, worthy of fear. There is nothing except the un-mapped starless planet we orbit. I have christened it ‘ _The Orb of Our Undoing.’”_  
  
“Captain Saru” a voice interrupting over the comms speaker, “Transmission from Starfleet Command.”  
  
“On my way.” He acknowledged, taking a deep breath and straightening his uniform more out of a habitual urge which made him feel well presented - prepared - than out of a need to do so. He stepped out to the bridge to receive the transmission.

 

-*-

  
“Is the comms system malfunctioning?” Saru asks the bridge personnel after receiving no acknowledgement from Lieutenant Stamets on his congratulatory remarks following the successful jump. Saru is pleased that they had jumped to safety, clearly thanks to the Lieutenant being able to revive the tardigrade to ensure this.  
  
“Sir,” Jnr Lieutenant Owosekun responded “- Lieutenant Stamets is in Engineering, but…” she swivelled around in her chair to look at the acting-captain after reading the stats displayed on her screen “...it seems his life-signs are failing.”  
  
A shadow crossed Saru’s face as he recalled what happened to Commander Landry and her fatal encounter with the tardigrade. “Security and Medical to Engineering.” He ordered, promptly rising out of his chair to swiftly make his way to engineering.

 

  
A gathering of people were collected around the entrance to Engineering, Cadet Sylvia Tilly was concentrating intently as she worked on the panel beside the door trying everything she could to get it open as the rest of the engineering staff were onlooking. Clearly hearing Saru’s distinct sound of his hooved boots, as he rounded the corner in a hurry and made his way directly over, she stood to attention.  
  
“Lieutenant Stamets didn’t want us to see what he had to do to the tardigrade.” she said in a hurry, nervously. “He cleared us out and he locked the door.”  
  
Saru wasted no time, every second was precious. “Computer, override authorisation kappa-beta-six.” and the doors hissed open at his command.  
  
Saru entered immediately, as the others followed him. His eyes trained eyes scanned the room quickly for signs of danger, rather - he scanned for signs of a rampant tardigrade that he expected. Instead found that the tardigrade lay outside of the Spore Chamber seemingly discarded, still tightly wound in a ball. It had not changed from when he had last seen it, entirely a near-lifeless lump. It became painfully clear to Saru that the tardigrade was neither the reason for the Lieutenants failing life-signs nor that it had enabled them to jump. He caught the sight of who he could only know to be the Lieutenant laying motionless, sprawled out on the floor inside of the Spore Chamber. His keen eye spotting the holes in the side of his torso and blood trickling from the wounds that he knew instantly to be inflicted from the contraption that connects the navigator to the network. Saru and his entourage, descended the steps into engineering hurriedly making their way to save their chief engineer.

  


-*-*-

 


	2. E0107 - Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad

 

“Lieutenant Tyler is dead.” Mudd sneered at Michael Burnham.

 They stood across the captains desk from one other, in the captain's ready room off the bridge. Captain Lorca having being transported prior to an unknown location by Mudd, presumably the brig. Mudd was in charge and boy did he feel in charge - he had them all wrapped around his finger. Now he had Michael Burnham since she had surrendered that information about herself to him just before. _The Michael Burnham_. An unexpected twist in his plans, but a welcome one, one that would pay handsomely.  
  
She looked at him as he sneered his horrible truths, knowing that he expected her to fold under his wishes. But she was Michael Burnham. _The Michael Burnham_ , who did not fold to the wishes of an adversary.

 “Not for long.” She replied, almost teasingly as she quickly reached for the purple orb on the desk. The same orb that had disintegrated Ash Tyler in-front of her in a puff of purple flame, ash and agony.  
  
Mudd, realised in an instant what her intentions were, but was too late as she popped the orb into her mouth. “W-wai… No! Oh!” looking on in horror as Michael groaned - suppressing any screams that might satisfy her foe, and then in a puff of purple flame and ash, she was gone. _The Michael Burnham_. Gone.  
  
“Damn it!”  Mudd exclaimed instantly. Groaning as he began to pace, calculating his next move. He didn’t have much time.

 

-*-

 

Tilly makes her way across from the entrance to Lorca’s War-room to the edge of the containment pen, where Ripper used to reside but now currently where Lorca was trapped inside. She holds a sombre disposition as she recounts to both Captain Lorca and Paul, who is standing on the other side with her looking into the pen where Lorca is confined, of Michaels plan.  
  
“Her plan was to kill herself to force Mudd to reset time” the words are not easy for her to say, as she comes to stand by Paul’s side, and her heart is in her throat as she is overwhelmed with the thought of her closest friend who was sacrificing herself in a hope that it will not be in vain.  
  
“That’s quite a sacrifice ...for love.” Paul says softly, empathetically and knowing intimately what that decision feels like. Although his tone borders on surprised knowing what Michael has told him in previous loops. He’s certainly seen a lot of different things these past 60-odd time-loops, yet things still manage to surprise him. Either way, it’s all getting harder to keep track of.

“He’s greedy enough.” Lorca chimes in, stopping his pacing in front of the barrier to fold his arms looking at them. “He might just do it.” He shares a look of cautious hope with Tilly, if the loop doesn’t reset. She’ll be gone forever.  
  
“Well, the loop will end in…” Paul’s tone now entirely solemn, as he reaches for his communicator, flipping it open to see the countdown he’s programmed to display there.  “fourteen seconds.” The look he offers Tilly does not share the same hope that Lorca does. A product of seeing the people around him die so many times, perhaps. This time, it might just stick. “Thirteen… Twelve… Eleven…”  
  
“I guess if he does, we’ll never know. We won’t remember.” Lorca says, with a small shrug, and all he could muster for an uncertain smile

 “I will.” Paul states in absolution, his tone haunted. The hard truth of the words from man who was slowly breaking, was a shocking revelation that cut through to both - sucking the air out of the room as Tilly and Captain Lorca stared at him in shock. His voice was as hollow as his eyes, which met Lorca’s gaze with, conveyed such a deeply harrowed expression worn in from this endless day and its endless horrors that he has witnessed. These things which he alone will bear the burdens of these horrors in solitude involuntarily.  
  
And for all the sympathy that either of them could convey, any amount of comfort or solidarity that they could offer to Paul in these last few seconds, before the loop was reset… It simply would never be enough. For once, Lorca is speechless.  
  
So Paul did all he could do, and continued to countdown until the loop reset. Hoping it reset, so that his colleagues deaths and selfless sacrifices were not in vain. “Seven… six...five...four..”

 

Mudd is pacing, at the end of his resolve. It’s a risk, he knows it, but the temptation of the even bigger price tag over Michael Burnham’s head was too enticing in the end.

A few seconds left. He inputs the detonation into his device in a flurry and curses “Son of a…”

 

The ship ignites, and is engulfed in flames, tearing itself apart in the final moments.

 

Mudd’s strolling down the corridors, half an hour before he blew himself up, this time with a smile on his face. Once more chance. He was going to get Michael Burnham, and _no one_ was going to stop him.

 

But the opportunity also arms Paul with one more chance to get this _right._ Once more chance to save the crew, his colleagues, his friends... One more chance to save Hugh.

 

-*-*-

 


	3. E0113 - What’s Past is Prologue - Extended Scene #2

  
“Travel is impossible. The reason: an infection that has corrupted our mushroom stores and the mycelial network itself. I can only hope that Burnham and Captain Lorca have found us another way home. Because without it, we may be trapped in this ghastly universe forever.” Saru ends his log before joining Lt. Stamets and Cadet Tilly in engineering to continue their search for solutions to their dire circumstance.

 

-*-

  
“The entire crop is affected.” Stamets announced, walking around to take his regular station of which Tilly was sharing with him at this time. Saru stood on the chamber side of the console in the middle, overlooking the data but watching Stamets as he spoke.   
  
“And all that’s left of the prototaxites stellaviatori crop are the harvested spores.” Tilly said looking from Stamets to Saru, although without her usual hopefulness. “At least they’re safe in their shielded canisters.”   
  
“Treatment would be impossible without a diagnosis.” Stamets paused for a quick moment, as thought came back to him.

“Hugh said…” he charged on, not noticing the glances that Tilly and Saru were instantly exchanging at the mention  “ - that whatever the other Stamets is doing on the Emperor’s ship is causing damage to the network. It’s corrupting the exotic energy that keeps it alive.”   
  
He looked up, catching Saru’s eyes, from his console when met with silence - seeking response to the information he just provided but instead was met with with looks from the both of them that were a mixture of pity and were clearly unconvinced of the source of Paul’s information. Afterall, Hugh had never been directly connected to the network. He continued on, needing them to understand the truth he knew so profoundly.

“Oh, Hugh found me there. In the network.” He said with a nod and a smile, his tone instantly lighter with just being able to share his experience with Hugh. “He just … can’t stop taking care of me.” Paul couldn’t help but smile broadly and freely at the memory as he thought of his deeply caring dearest doctor. But when their silence remained and his enthusiasm was not met, he looked between them under their gazes that were still locked on him unbelieving. His expression fell completely, scanning between them for recognition at least, waiting for them to say something - anything.   
  
“We miss him too. _” Anything but that._ Saru delivered his words kindly, and gently. Although they were entirely condescending, dismissing everything that Paul had experienced with Hugh in the network. He knows it was real, it’s not just some delusion in his head. Hugh was there. It was Hugh! Now the people he needed most to believe him right in this moment... didn’t believe him.

He steeled his resolve, his heart. Better to appear clinical than as the broken and unstable man that they now potentially thought that he was lest they won’t trust him to be able to do his job. That he was anything but _sane._ “So, uh, when are expected to reach the Terran vessel?” Paul kept his voice tight and measured, looking back down at his screens and the data displayed on them   
  
“Just under an hour.” Saru replied.   
  
“Route me all the long-range sensor data on the Charon.” Looking back at Saru with his newly steeled expression, assured and confident. He ignored the lingering uncertain expression that Saru still was looking at him with. “If we ever hope to use a Spore Drive again, I need to figure out what the hell is going on over there.”   


 

-*-*-  


  
Scene notes:  During Saru’s narration it is an alternative shot to what we see in the final cut. It showcases Paul walking through the doors to the garden (which is a green screen) in an upside down angle, which flips as he walks further into the garden along the path. He does not put down the case he’s carrying while scanning the crops, instead stands there and looks deeply concerned instead of the mix of concern and hopeless sigh in the final cut, it then cuts directly to Stamets talking in engineering, as above - instead of the final cut which shows him continuing to scan the crops to then cut directly to Saru walking across the bridge to talk to Tilly, Airiam and Stamets about the Mycelium Reactor. Again, also have to note that the use of Anthony's expressions that he gives Paul is truly masterful and perfectly conveys so much that's left unsaid.

 

Also extended scene #1 for this episode was a monologue from Lorca, for those who are curious.

  
  
  
  



End file.
